


None left

by bestgirlmitsuri



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bad Writing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestgirlmitsuri/pseuds/bestgirlmitsuri
Summary: Everything's technically the same except there's no MC.Loosely Based on the recent event: Paws and Claws
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	None left

Luke had finally returned to the house of lamentation with the antidote but he had also come with bad news. He made his way to the dinning room and to his surprise all of them had been there. He announced the news quickly after getting there. " You guys might have a problem. It seems there is only enough of the antidote for 6 of you. One of you will have to wait for more to arrive from the celestial realm."  
Mostly everyone groaned in unison. Luke informed Lucifer that it would arrive in a week and took his leave. With Satan completely distracted by the ball they passed around the antidote. With none left most of them had started to change back to normal. Satan noticed and was furious with no one giving him any of the antidote. " Where's the antidote give it to me now." Satan said pissed off. "I'm afraid there is none left you will have to wait for some time for it to arrive." Lucifer replied.Most had gone back to there room's not wanting to feel Satan's wrath. Satan furious did not want to be hearing this from Lucifer and stormed off to his room.

Lucifer notified Diavolo that Satan would take a week off school and that was taken care of. Satan had holed up in his room not wanting anyone to see him and when he left for food or for the restroom all of them would avoid him not wanting to anger him even more after tricking him. One particular day Satan had started to feel  
sick. He rubbed against the bed letting out meows and soft moans. Satan started sucking on his fingers to lube them up. Rasing his butt into the air he reached behind attempting to pleasure himself he had never done anything like this before. He took off his underwear and inserted a finger it brought on some pain but he kept on pumping it in and out. He inserted another starting to scissor himself. His other hand reaching up his shirt to play with his nipples  
Lucifer had enough of Satan's holeing up and headed straight towards his room. What he didn't expect to find was Satan masterbating. At this point Satan had 4 fingers up his ass and was pumping his cock. His eyes closed and pumping down on his fingers Lucifer couldn't be helped but be shocked by such a shameful act."Satan what are you doing"Lucifer said stunned. Satan came right when Lucifer started to talk shocked he hid himself behind his covers cheeks still pink from before and they got even redder after such an embarrassing moment. Lucifer not getting an answer stepped closer to his bed taken aback by the daze on Satan's face. "What's wrong"he asked. Satan's cock twitching under the covers started to get hard again which snapped his out of his daze."I don't know but my body's so hot it hurts and when I did that the pain went away" Satan replied immediately.

"Ah So like a Cat in heat" Lucifer said. Satan's daze like state returned which caused him to start rubbing himself off in front of Lucifer. He saw this immediately and turned to leave saying "I'll leave you to take of it". On his way out Satan raised his ass in the air and started to finger himself once again moaning out for Lucifer to stay." Nyahh hah L-Lucifer please Help ah ~stay for me". He took his hand out to play with his nipples. Lucifer stuck in place couldn't decide whether to leave or stay. He turned around and headed towards Satan. "L~Lucifer Please fuck me Nyah~hh" with Satan already prepared Lucifer took his cock out and lined up with Satan's Lube filled whole and inserted his Dick in him. "Hyah-h hold up your fi~lling me All Up." Satan said. Satan wrapped his legs around Lucifer and he started to fasten his pace with Satan letting out hard moans. He lowered himself down to kiss Satan dominating his tongue and letting out grunts on his lips. He started to also harshly kiss his next which would leave dark purple and red splotches on his neck. Satan wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck and Lucifer started to hit even deeper inside Satan. Satan was starting to feel the right coil in his stomach and told Lucifer "I'm ab~out to c~UM NYahH" Lucifer hearing this responded " Yea-h ha I'm going to Cum Inside you". Satan Losing all sense of Logic Responded "NOooo You'll G~et me Pregnant". Lucifer chuckled and played along. "Ye-ah but haa that somethi~ng you'd like right" he started to slam even harder into Satan until they both came. Satan exhausted collapsed onto his bed face red and tired. Lucifer slid out and Satan could feel the Cum leak out. Lucifer got out of bed and went into the in room bathroom. Satan panicked wondering if he'd leave but Lucifer came out with a rag to clean him up. After Lucifer cleaning him up he reached around Lucifer's neck and kissed him. "Thank you " Satan Said face blushing pink. Lucifer kissed back and chuckled " I never knew you could be so erotic " Lucifer said. Satan threw a pillow at him with immediate pain going down his back. " This is all your fault it hurts stupid" "Well I apologise but who was asking for me not to leave" Lucifer said Smirking. Satan blushed and yelled " GET OUT OF MY ROOM NYAHHH" " To get kicked out by my lover such pain" Lucifer said laughing. Wait Lover? Satan thought. "You like me?? Meow" Satan said. ' I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't" Lucifer responded. "Will you go out with me?" Lucifer asked. " Of course I will idiot' Satan said blushing and pouting looking to the side. " Ahh your so cute I wish I could stay but I seem to have some duty's that need to be done" Lucifer said looking disappointed. " I'll come after it's all taken care " " Okay just go now Nyahh" Satan said. Lucifer took his leave and Satan was stuck a Blushing mess for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the lessons yet so this was probably out of character sorry🏃😔


End file.
